Usuario discusión:Zeratul 100
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Dragon Ball Wiki. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 20:40 26 mar 2010 Repuesta Me alegro de que hayas respondido mi mensaje, si no sabes por donde empezar puedes ir a los proyectos que hemos iniciado los administradores, Capítulos de dragon ball z, batallas, etc... y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta la gran mayoría no son de españa pero estas hablando con uno aunque bueno soy de canarias... si te digo la verdad todos los demás son mexicanos (no tengo nada contra ellos eh jaja). Si tienes alguna duda me preguntas aqui, y en el caso de que no este puedes hablar con Danke7. Gracias por empezar en Dragon Ball wikia, espero tu colaboraciónOliver0796 (discusión) 20:49 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues... La verdad que ahora estoy un ocupado, tengo un proyecto para la wikia, controlo en vandalismo y contesto a usuarios, pero desde que pueda me pasaré, y como tengo amigos en Central Wikia pondre un poco de publicidad. PD: si me hablas de usted no contestare el mensaje eh jaja, aqui ya somos amigos.Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:11 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Asi si jaja.Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:29 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, que te la pases muy bien eh cualquier pregunta ya sabes comentame-- 21:40 26 mar 2010 (UTC) :Entraste por medio del spotlight??-- 21:44 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Casi mejor que no subas el video, hay muchos gilipoyas que ponen videos así, y no vamos a manchar nuestra Wikia, vamos creo yo es mi opinion, preguntale a Danke7 haber que le parece. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:15 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Yugioh Veo que hacen falta admin. activos en yugioh wiki. *Ya has preguntado a el burocrata si te puede dar el cargo de admin.? *Colabora mas y te podre dar el cargo de revertidor eh visto que te interesa quitar vandalismos y etc-- 17:04 27 mar 2010 (UTC) QUe te parece? Cree un Test, si quieres hacerlo como ya hizo danke7 te lo agradecería, entra en mis blogs siempre que quieras claro. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:22 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Krilin muere 6 veces eh, pero contando GT. Por cierto por seguridad hemos protegido las paginas de los usuarios, si quieres puedo proteger la tuya. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:43 27 mar 2010 (UTC) saludos¡ Hola tio,si te gusta chacar blogs y test,entra a mis blogs donde encontraras varias cosas para entretenerte aui,saludos y que te la pases bien en el wikia.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 01:14 28 mar 2010 (UTC) GRAX Hola,gracias por comentar en mis blogs,proximamente hare un cuestionario asi ke estate alerta jejejeAndroidYeaK (discusión) 01:33 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Tubiste 6 bien en mi test, como espero la colaboración de algunos usuarios más aun no he puesto las respuestas correctas, gracias, espero que hagas el proximo. Ya lo tengo preparado te aviso cuando lo ponga, muchísimas gracias. Oliver0796 (discusión) 11:53 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Yugioh Mira ya pedi ayuda a un helper de wiki para que cheque la ausencia de admins. en la yugioh y le dije que tu eras buena opción para admin. en la wiki de yugioh. Sobre aqui sigue trabajando cuando llegues minimo a las 50 ediciones podre darte el cargo de revertidor pero por lo que veo no sera muy dificil que llegues a las 50-- 16:59 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Otro más Siento ser pesado pero ya cree el segundo test un poco más complicado, espero que lo hagas, el fin de esto es conoces las diferentes opiniones de los usuarios, gracias. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:25 28 mar 2010 (UTC) contesta mi torneo Hola,te invito a que contestes mi torneo en mi blog,de quien ganaria esas batallas. AndroidYeaK (discusión) 00:04 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Alex hola, ps que mal que no te respondan y cizagna ya le comente y todo y ps haber luego que pasa. Podrías visitar la categoría:esbozos y como su nombre lo dice no? Espero y se mejor la situación en yugioh. Wow regresas hasta agosto yo hasta mediados dee abril qe genial-- 03:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Jaja, menos formal eh me devolviste el mensaje, es que se lo deje a varios usuarios y quería explicar un poco para que estoy hacienod los test. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:35 29 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: ps yo creo que deveriamos dejar descansar un poco a los usuarios que se han esforzado por los 2000 articulos no? asi que por el momento no creo que sea muy necesario talvez y podrías poner algo como "sigamos adelante" o "no dejes de colaborar" "gracias por tu apoyo" etc... y apoco reprobaste??? no mames. En que año vas 3ro de sec o 1ero de prepa?? yo voi en 1ero de sec. y te vas a divertir con las chavas XD jaja ps yo tengo novia asi que me quitan la libertad-- 15:24 29 mar 2010 (UTC) :jaja te deseo pa no salir como puto jajaja-- 21:39 29 mar 2010 (UTC) El ultimo Hola, oye he creado varios test / cuestionarios que ya has respondido (gracias), y ahora estoy haciendo el ultimo, el titulo será el Test definitivo, solo para verdaderos fans mucho más difícil que los anteriores, ya no haré más, además tengo uqe seguir con mi proyecto de capitulos de dragon ball z. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:03 30 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: Espero terminarlo para mañana, solo te aviso un poco antes. Tu test Bueno intentaréhacerlo, pero yo soy experto en DB y DBZ porque la verdad es qeu GT no me gusto mucho y hace años que no lo veo pero tendré que intentarlo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 10:01 31 mar 2010 (UTC) no pasa nada Tranquilo, al final lo conteste, lo importante es participar, y bueno el personaje que mas hace reir, estaría entre Mr. Satan y el Maestro Roshi, lo has visto en la pelicula de Broly, fue una pasada jaja, por cierto dime mi nota del test, o ya la pusiste.Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:58 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Encuesta Por que no te pasas por la encuesta y votas?? y si puedes sugiere una nueva encuesta :Ya hise tu test que mala onda havia 2 preguntas que no me sabia porque una estaba enlazada con la otra-- 03:41 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Revertidor Muy bien desde ahora te declaro Revertidor Z XD jaja. En unos momentos te explico bien todo. Gracias por todo. Ah y por cierto tu fuiste quien sugirio la encuesta?-- 18:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ayuda Si quieres saber como ser revertidor, mira la pagina de discusión de AndroidYeak, yo se lo explico ahi, y también la pagina de discusión de Omega gogeta 2 donde Danke7 lo explica también. Oliver0796 (discusión) 00:03 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ah pues mira te metes a historial y ahi aparece un mensaje que dice revertir picale ahi para revertir la parte vandalisada. Nota: Tienes que checar en donde se inicio el vandalismo pero OJO que si el vandalismo esta antes de otras ediciones y le pones revertir tambien se revertiran las ediciones que hayan sido publicadas despues del vandalismo-- 00:10 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :creo que me explique un poco mal mira solo se puede revertir la ultima edicción y creo que tambien se revertiran todas las ediciones del que hizo la edición que tu revertiste...ahi mejor no te hago bolas y ahorita te consigo una guía-- 00:43 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ::aqui entra y veras todo a detalle-- 00:47 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ?? Dondé arriba? y un enlace a dondé??-- 00:52 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :entra aquí mira no se como ponerla en la sección pero aqui esta-- 01:20 2 abr 2010 (UTC) por aca dblatino.com -galeria ...ya esta!Usuario:Omega gogeta 2 Respuesta Dame un link para votarte como administrador, pero antes dime cuantos adm. hay, si vas a central wikia y hablas con Cizagna o Bola ellos pueden darte el cargo si tu se lo pides directamente y ellos creen que eres un buen usuario. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:22 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo entre a el foro y ya lo vi, vote por ti claro, espero que seas administrador. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:41 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Haber Dime que parte no entendiste, (lo siento pero es que estoy con tres wikias a la vez y tengo la cabeza ya que no me entero), que yo recuerde te dige que vote por ti, y bueno si hablas con Cizagna o Bola, si ellos creen que mereces el puesto te lo dan, claro que si cuentas con el apoyo de los usuarios de yugipedia pues mejor. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:47 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Ya no estoy tan ocupado, si quieres puedes preguntarme lo que no entendiste. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:13 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Bien, por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Enma Daioh, su poder es algo inferior a el de Kaio-sama pero como no se ha dicho nunca nada sobre como podía mandar a guerreros como Freezer o Cell a el infierno, se supone que podría tener algun poder especial para enviarlos allí, recuerda que les quita el cuerpo (excepto en el anime) y solo serían simples almas, solo que luego la Toei añadio las boberias del anime como que Freezer y Cell fuesen derrotados por Paikuhan. PD: Respondi porque vi tu mensaje a Dante, es que le mandaste un mensaje al mismo tiempo que yo XD, espero haberte ayudado. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:26 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues ya sabes si tienes alguna otra, aqui me tienes dispuesto a responderla. :En el anime aparece como enma manda a los que deverian ir al infierno por una compuerta qe se abre hacia el infierno cayendo los condenados hacia el infierno por lo que el no tiene que hacer gran esfuerzo nadamas abre la compuerta del piso y ya...esto se ve cuando manda a raditz a el infierno...yo creo que no ah de ser muy fuerte y luego como se la pasa ahi sentado ps no ps como que no-- 14:29 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Opinion Cuál cabecera crees que se vea mejor 100px o 100px y desearias tener una botonera? ah y tienes msn?-- 02:01 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Listo ya tienes tu botonera dime cualquier duda sobre ella como que para que sirve algun boton o si le quieras agregar un boton-- 02:40 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Archivo:Botinci.png esta es la botonera :::Ps yo me desconecto como a las 9:30 pm hora del centro de México (paresco reloj XD) y oliver creo que esta semana no trabajara---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:02 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::jaja que bueno que tengas sentido del humorXDD---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:15 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :jajaja no como crees tranquilo tu eres de los mios creo que eres con el que mejor me llevo de la wiki---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:46 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ah por cierto el rock es la mejor musica de todas luego le sigue la electronica y ya en tercera el metal...i love before i forget :::jajajaj bueno wey ya me voy a jetear que tengo un chingo de sueño jaja pinches viejitos---- 02:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 03:15 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :jaja en que caso hecho desmadre?? ah y tu we tienes novia? minimo as tenido? cuantas? jaja ---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:02 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Que bueno que ya seas admin. y como veo que todavia estas chavo en la parte de wikia (XD) pideme ayuda cuanto te pegue la gana claro yo te respondere cuando me pegue la gana...jaj no te creas. Pta yo eh tenido 11 contando la que tengo ahorita pero bueno ya que. Oye no seas wuebon y ayudame a categorizas las IMAGENES y ponerle su licencia correspondiente no? hoy andube haciendo las plantillas de licencias pfff---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:48 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ::eres burócrata o administrador?? porque si eres solo administrador no puedes acender a un usuario jeje que cosas no?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:50 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :::A bueno si eres burócrata pues mira donde esta la barra de la izquierda metete a páginas especiales y busca cargo de usuario y ahi te aparece algo metes el nombre de usuario y van aparecer varias tres opciones que son revertidor admin. y burócrata ya le pones lo que quieras al usuario PERO yo te recomendaria que fueras el UNICO burócrata de la wiki porque si no hay varios lios asi que nombra los admins. que te den la gana e igual revertidores pero burocrata solo TU. Ah lo de las licencias ahorita te lo explico jje---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:58 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :ps si pero no se como usar los bots ese es pequeño problema jeje pero si esta bien solicitare uno y preguntare como se usan XD. Ah y lo de las licencias checa esto Licencias :::jajajaja eso te pasa esque lo que pasa es que esa fue el unico fanart en la wiki que encontre con el autor del fanart jaja y oye no mames...bueno luego me ayudas eeehhh...a y si quieres te ayudo en la personalización de tu wiki (yugioh) pero para eso tendria que ser admin. por las cosas de mediawiki tu sabes y siquieres tambien puedo instalarte el formato para poner una cabecera (tambien necesito ser admin) y tu ya nadamas haces la cabecera (luego te explico con que especificaciones) y ya ah y tambien puedo ponerte una botonera a ti solo para ti (para eso no necesito ser admin).---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:24 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :Que quieres que haga primero yo te recomendaria que primero tubieras ya hecha la cabecera que debe de ser de 1300x176 px si quieres te la hago dime como dame imagenes de ejemplo etc y dime como quieres el skin oscuro como esta?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:46 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ::La botonera completa solo sera para ti para los usuarios normales solo tendran dos botones adicionales que seran galeria y plantilla ok?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 00:10 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Usuario Destacado jaja pss nose ami no me digas proponcelo a oliver y si te dice o me dice que si sere el destacado del mes wiii y del año sabes estare pensando en hacer un proyecto asi jeje. Oye por cierto si te aparecio la botonera en la yugioh?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:03 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :No we que tal que eres un violador roba chicos ne ni madres...jjajajaj XD...para que lo quieres??---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:09 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jajaja no no pasa nada y si pasame el tuyo y que pedo que mas? a si...ok sube imagenes ya luego me encargo pero en el sumario o descripcion de la imagen pon la plantilla ok? y lo del skin de mosaico te refieres a algo similar a las esferas del fondo? y que raro que no salga la botonera que ami ya me salio si tienes internet explorer presiona Ctrl+F5 y luego aprietas Alt+f4 y ya luego me dices que pasa va?---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:35 9 abr 2010 (UTC)jajaj :::estee y si mejor ponemos de fondo el articulo del milenio de yugi??---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 02:49 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Pasame Pasame tu imágen que tienes como avatar que yo supongo que es de slipknot---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 20:48 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :naaa ya la encontre...la usare para robarte tu identidad cambiare iwal mi firma por la mamada de D@rk Cr@sder o esa cosa jajaja ntk---- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 23:59 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahh emmm asii pues yo...emm...pues yo...perra!!! Cuanto que ni te diste cuenta de que cambie el estilo que te avisa cuando tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu página de discución y ahora sale como una cartita :::jaja lo puso aproposito para ver que pendejada (como tu) ponias y si resulto eh. XD Ademas tienes celos de mi firma porque esta mas chingona no que la tuya pinchenombre de carta → ADMIRALA → -- 17:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 00:20 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :ah pero si estas pendejo mira yo no la coloco simplemente asi se pone asi que yo no tengo la culpa y yo no salgo con nombres de muñecas-- 00:32 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :::jaja nadamas una ultima :¬¬ copion...bueno ya eso fue lo ultimo y ya me voy que voy a una fiesta mientras yo tomo tu vas a tomar lechita jejej no es cierto ya -- 00:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ::naaa we yo no voy a ese tipo de fiestas pero cuando quiera asistir a una (nunca) acudire a ti que tu si sabes de eso y masbien soy mas inteligente que tu a mis 12 años de edad...bueno ya me voy Hola Aunque estos días no pueda editar tanto, cree un nuevo blog en el que puedes dar tu opinión sobre el tema, espero que lo hagas. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:52 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Admin. Lo consultare con oliver ok?-- 05:16 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :NO, porque nunca te desidiste en decirme-- 05:21 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Te metes a MediaWiki:Common.css y metes todos los codigos de personalización que deses :nee no me gusta prefiero a la de paramore ::bueno eso si...ya me voy a jetear adios son la 1 de la mañna :::naaaa no pasa nada y ok yo te ayudo y mucho mas falcil poner NTK :que ocurre?-- 02:12 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::de que color las quieres porque un buen usuario (o malo) nunca revela sus codigos jajajaj-- 02:20 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :::listo :porque? lo quieres para la piel de tu wiki? Piel No es igual los codigos en páginas de articulos y demas que el mediawiki y yo no soy asi aca bien experto en pieles oscuras asi que mejor preguntale a ivancillo deseguro el si sabe en pieles oscuras-- 03:07 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::No we ni tienes pa el autobus deseguro ni compu tienes we tas en un pinxe cafe internet y green day es lo maximo yo toco la batería y sus camciones son las mejores-- 03:32 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja wey a oliver le gusto por algo es admin. no?-- 03:46 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :::ayayai ahora resulta no? jajaja te digo que lo consultare con oliver (luego) entendido?-- 03:55 11 abr 2010 (UTC) :¬_¬ (fuck you)...y oliver edita como en la mañana y...tambien esta uriexhardy...emmm y tu y yo-- 17:09 11 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahi mamon ya te crees bien chingon porque sabes dibujar pues te traego una noticia YO tambien se dibujar ehh wey ah y otra cosa usa mi reloj User:Danke7/Reloj-- 23:03 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Portal de la Comunidad Hola te sugiero que completes tu información en el Portal de la comunidad entra ya y edita tu info. En titulo pon el apodo que quieras ponerte como AndroidYeaK se puso el chico androide ponte el tuyo.-- 22:58 16 abr 2010 (UTC) ::uuuh tranquilo "perro" y como que me robaste plantilla ahora por eso te unes a mi wiki y tendras que poner un link en tu portada hacia mi wiki diciendo que es mejor que cualquiera(lo de mejor es opcional)XD no enserio te pido un favor puede poner en tu wiki una sección en la portada que diga por ejemplo "Wikis milenarias" y pones un enlace a la dragon Ball wiki y yo hago lo mismo poniendo un enlace a la tuya en las Wikis Z ok?-- 23:10 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :ah ps yo que culpa tengo pinches cartitas de yugioh jaj ntk no creo que pase eso y si pasa eso pues yo te ayudo consiguiendo usuarios bueno mientras me contestas pongo el enlace a tu wiki-- 23:21 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :::bueno gracias porque vas a poner mi enlace a tu portada porque yo ya lo hize :¿Cuál imagen we? y lo de la imagen de la portada yo lo pongo y tengo que arreglar todavía unas cosas en mi reloj pero lo que pasa es que no funciona muy bien de noche (también tiene que dormir mi reloj no?)-- 02:57 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::aahh si ya entendi ok yo hago eso y el zarbon ya lo había visto por eso no te respondí y si da pena la verdad-- 03:05 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :no we ahorita mi estado de animo es bajo ya que hace 2 dias me robaron puta madre lo peor esque venía con mi novia tons peor.-- 15:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja XD XD xD!!! Jajajajajaja!!! ayayai jajaja...me cague de la risa al ver tu "momento de llegada" en el portal de la comunidad jajaja aunque...que mamon que es eso de "Mexicano Z" ¬¬ w0w que original.-- 18:39 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :nee wey en personalización nadie nos gana ni la pinche wikidex somos los mas cabrones en personalización y tu callar que te quito el poder de revertidor eh jajajaja ntk y pss quien sabe donde quedo el wey que nos robo y sin pinche cobardía mia (cuidado y hagas un comentario sobre mi cobardia eh) ayayai no we la verdad creo que no hize nada en la wiki. ¬¬ pero eso fue porque no me dijiste bien que hacer. Toy peque we tengo 12 años (casi 13) y no eh reprobado año (pendejo), aunque si materias pff y no fue en tepito we lo peor fue que fue atras de la escuela porque me fui con mi novia alli para...tu sabes-- 20:50 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ SPAM?!?!? que te pasa estas pero si bien...-- 21:38 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::tranquilo eh que yo tengo mas aliados wiki eh y yo te podre mandar a todos a que te vandalizen tu wiki XD jaja ntk-- 21:46 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :jajaja bueno-- 21:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ahorita estoy ocupado con las mamadas de wiki alianzas y ademas me pidieron ayuda en varias wikis aliadas en la bleach wiki me piden un monton de cosas y en la anime wiki ve que chula me quedo mi cabecera aquí pero podré ayudarte en categorizar y organizar-- 21:58 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :::quien sabe we hasta me da flojera contarlas pero eso si trabajo en un chingo-- 23:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :ayudame categorizando las páginas no? aqui checa las que no tienen categoría Especial:Páginas sin categorizar Categorías Si ya se que estas pendejo no me lo tienes que recordar jaja ntk. Pues a los personajes les pones la categoría de personaje a las técnicas la de técnica los objetos la de objetos. es tan simple-- 02:44 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Tas pero si bien pendejo no pongas categorías con enlaces rojos. :::Pues ponle mmm Categoría:Historias Esta bien pero sigue trabajando asi ahora te nombro "Administrador Z", ahora sigueme ayudando en categorizar. :gracias por avisarme para bloquearte jaja ::jajaja que ayuda deseas?-- 04:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :::eh?!?! WTF!! i can't understand you que trataste de decirme??-- 04:28 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja si pero dime dime que dijiste que no entendi :Noo eso no tarado lo otro lo de yugipedia Cabecera ahhh pues es un secreto pero si quieres te la instalo vas? :pero tu haces la cabecera yo solo te la instalo va? (todos quieren cabecera)-- 04:55 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::¬¬ la cabecera debe de ser de 1300x176px eh :como? ya no entendi ::ahh me lo repites que no entendi jejeje :::no la vi jajaja y si entendi jajajaja-- 14:25 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::0_o ya la vi jajaja la restaure y la vi jajaja maldito perro me has quitado mi inocencia jajaja ntk-- 17:03 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :::cmo sabs we jajaja y qe tu te chaqeteas pensando en como seria yo (guapo) jaja y me deseas jaja no dejas de pensar en mi :tu wey, qien es el q se chaketea cnmigo? TUU!! Y andale cn la chava...ers mi hijotito ;;neeee we tu deseguro estas en este momebto chaqeteandote cnmigo y yooo tengo fama de mujeriego en neto Si aja we sige soniando pendejo me tieneds enviidia estas bien frustrado y urgido Cual pinche personalizacion si lo uniko qe causa en una cegera por tanto pinxe movimiento we naruto pues conmigo daaaah yo soy el admin. de la naruto wiki tambièn por si no sabias!!!-- 14:28 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jajaja si si voy wey pero hoy me quede dormido y me cerraron la puerta. jeje asi que hoy no fui jeje y aparte con esa mamada de la pinxe prueba enlace que wueba-- 15:19 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ::awuebo we ya hasta fajo con mi vieja. El examen tambien es a la viva mexico poniendo puntitos a lo bruto jaj-- 15:26 19 abr 2010 (UTC) :::jaja ami lo que me caga es mate no mames que jaladas.-- 15:32 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja oye wey con quien tanto hablas en el chat (wiki)??-- 15:58 19 abr 2010 (UTC) :mm si aja aja Si!!!!!!!! Siiii!!!! es esa!!!! wiii!!! cuanto tiempo sin verla!!!! mi carta favorita!!! que recuerdos!!! GRacias!!!-- 21:01 20 abr 2010 (UTC) :pta we no mames nunca volvere a jugar con esas cosas-- 22:10 20 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ne we no es eso nadamas que luego me acabo todo el puto dinero en la pinches carta y no mames-- 22:32 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Estilo Wiii ahora si ya cambie el estilo de la sidebar JA en tu carota. Lo tenemos igual que WikiDex pero estilo Dragon Ball. Lo de los colores ah de ser por un error de Media ya que aquí tampoco aparece de color ni tu ni Omega si te has dado cuenta-- 01:55 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Cambia tu titulo Oye cambia tu titulo por uno que tenga que ver con Dragon Ball y que sea de preferencia en español no?-- 21:59 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Obvio Jaja claro que veo guerra de chistes jaja nadamas que luego me da sueño y ya no alcanzo a verlo. Oye cambia tu navegador por Firefox ayer lo cambie y si cambia un chingo la personalización!!! en un momento te subo una captura de pantalla con el firefox-- 14:00 23 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Oye me da ganas de madrearme a DarkShimy o como se escriba-- 22:50 23 abr 2010 (UTC) :::jaja oye te gusta el arroz con popote verdad?? y tambien que te soplen en la nuca jajajaja-- 22:50 23 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaja dame el puesto ami!!! jajaja unete al lado verde (Danke7) y juntos aremos una buena wiki (No mas que la Dragon Ball) jajaja perdon we esque acabo de entrar a la star wars wiki jajaja-- 23:48 23 abr 2010 (UTC) :::si lo quiero...Oye contribuye mas solo eres un Soldado de Freezer (aunque tengas el puesto especial de Adicto Z)-- 00:19 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevo blog Es muy facil, solo tienes que poner lo que crees, si te interesa te invito a participar en: Haber que os parece! Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:50 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya tenes la cabecera de yugi ????!!! Ya ves bestia como quieres que te ayude en la yugipedia si no me dices ni me das lo necesario ¬_¬. Luego andas llorando. Jajaja ntk-- 00:28 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok agarralas pero pon de donde las sacaste ehhh (osea pon esto " traida desde Dragon Ball wiki ")-- 21:44 27 abr 2010 (UTC) ok gracias pero... Apoco tu pusiste traida de ???? jaja ntk--D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:49 27 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ayayai deseguro tienes erección prematura jaja y ya para ti es tener sexo-- 01:08 28 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::no me has dado la imagen de la cabecera y no la encuentro Jaja que cabron jaja buenos dias a las 2, y oye no es tan dificil es poner vuestra opinion, aunque por lo que veo es muy distinta a la mia xd PD: Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar, ahora hasta mañana o el viernes no creo qe pueda estar por aqui. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:35 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno pasados unos dias, pondre mi opinión, es que espero que lo hagan más usuarios... Oliver0796 (discusión) 08:49 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Se puso a llorar jaja bueno ahora si muy obediente el machote no? jaja ok ya no hare desmadre haya porque se ponen a llorar. Que maricas son los que les gusta yugioh jajaja ntk es broma.-- 21:01 29 abr 2010 (UTC) ::jaja si le gusta el yogurt a cucharadas jajaja ya me enseñaron esta nueva XD. Checa los proyectos estan mejor. Festejame Celebrame el Miercoles es mi cumpleaños eeehh!!!! asi que debes de darme algun regalo eh perra. Jajaja el 5 de mayo es dia festivo por mi cumpleaños!!!! Todo México celebra mi cumpleaños porque crees que es día festivo el 5 de Mayo??jajaj-- 21:36 29 abr 2010 (UTC) :: ---- Checa mi nuevo blog User blog:Danke7/¿¿¿Cómo es tu escritorio??? ::Pues como quieras no es mi lepero y depravado escritorio es el tuyo.-- 23:38 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale Buena idea lo que me dijiste, pero oye si me dejas el sms de madrugada (aqui, en Canarias) tarde 5 horas en enterarme, menos mal que quien tu sabes no ha editado nada, sino habría visto el mensaje. Oliver0796 (discusión) 08:27 1 may 2010 (UTC) Pero oye va a ser dificil decirlo a los demas sin que lo sepa... tu ya me entiendes. Oliver0796 (discusión) 08:34 1 may 2010 (UTC) Que te fumas? Oye no encontre nada...acaso tas pedo?-- 13:32 3 may 2010 (UTC) Yugipedia Dame un trabajo por hacer. Si quieres te ayudo a categorizar todaaas los monstruos. Creo que ya viste como poner el botón de ocultar. Bien-- 19:58 4 may 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidaba Renombraste a Lobo hombre por Hombre lobo pero no el correcto es Lobo Hombre porque solo se transformaba en humano cuando salia la luna, vamos al reves. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:45 4 may 2010 (UTC) Conectate Al IRC y oye como me uno a mi IRC y cuál era el nombre? jejej-- 23:08 4 may 2010 (UTC) Luego me conecto que tengo un puto problema con el ordenador, o mañana porque joer, voy a volver a intentarlo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:25 4 may 2010 (UTC) ::AY aja tu papá!! jaja gracias!!-- 15:17 5 may 2010 (UTC) Que te parece? Te parece bien que cree aqui tambien la categoría usuarios activos como en la yugipedia eh? Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:16 5 may 2010 (UTC) Vale El viernes podre editar y creare la categoría (bueno alo mejor hoy xd), y si la idea fue tuya se lo dije a Dante, solo que yo busque a los usuarios jaja, ya apartir del viernes nos conectaremos en el IRC para el desmadre, haber si se apuntan más usuarios. Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:28 5 may 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajajaja Dante no sospecha sino que le extraña que tu te hayas esforzado jaja (yo tambien) y sobre el usuario de yugipedia, jaja que cabron, yo con los nombres de usuarios que tu ya sabes tengo de sobra, y no sabia que se llamaba igual que yo, a que es de españa, seguro? Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:41 5 may 2010 (UTC) :No seas wuebon y vota o nomina una imágen destacada-- 21:57 11 may 2010 (UTC) ::o0o0o esque la plantilla pop-up solo sirve en la wikis chingonas jaja ntk yo te la instalo ahorita en la Yugi y cambia tu pinxe firma es anti-daltonicos no mames pinche amarillo de verga neto cambialo por otro color el verde ta bien (es mi color favorito XD) y lo de inicio me da igual ya que casi ni lo utilizo.-- 01:00 12 may 2010 (UTC) ::minimo pon un amarillo mas oscuro. Va eh pendejo yo que quiero ofrecer mi ayuda y tu la despecias sniff sniff jajaj-- 01:07 12 may 2010 (UTC) VPI Qué tiene de mal?-- 01:18 12 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya me meti al IRC y no entendi lo de }} (me meti al de Dragon Ball). ::Ahi pendejo te estaba escribiendo pinche desesperado Hola de nuevo Como veras estube un tiempo sin editar, es que con los putos examenes, y tengo un problema con mi ordenador, si me lo arreglar hoy seguire editando con normalidad y espero porque ahora vi que Dante no esta temporalmente... Jajaj si Al iguaL que: *Benito Camelo *Monica Galindo *Larry Capucha *Rosa Melcacho Prieto *Aquiles A. Prieto *etc.. jajjajajajajaj-- 23:39 25 may 2010 (UTC) ::JA si dehecho asi le digo a una amiga que se llama melanie tons le digo "Melano" y luego pa matarla su color favorito es el rosa tons imaginate XD-- 23:52 25 may 2010 (UTC) Conectate Al IRC de Dragon Ball-- 00:18 26 may 2010 (UTC) Yugipedia nos la... pela!!! jajaja ntk. Pero mirá que wikis nuevas estan en Wikis Z!!! WIKIDEX!!!! Se nos ha unido!!!-- 17:15 28 may 2010 (UTC) Dame ideas DAME ideas para el 4to aniversario de la wiki. Todo este mes de Junio Habrá cambios por el 4to aniversario de la wiki. Por primera vez usa tu cerebro y dame propuestas. Ya cambie la cabecera estoy cambiando portada dime mas-- 23:21 28 may 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja ahi ntk jajaja ya enserio dime-- 23:34 28 may 2010 (UTC) No entendi Cómo no entendi?? edito mi pagina?? que quieres decir?? y la portada esta bien-- 23:42 28 may 2010 (UTC) Felididades es el 4º aniversario de dragon ball wiki muy bien PD:mi wiki tiene como encabezado el logo pokémon o una Gloria ball por favor si puedes pone la imágen del logo de pokémon [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) Opina Alex da tu opinión en mi blog sobre el portal de la comunidad, ademas tu opinión es importante que eres administrador. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:59 29 may 2010 (UTC) Propuestas Da propuestas-- 02:14 30 may 2010 (UTC) Botonera y Admin. Ok volveras a tener unicamente el cargo de revertidor. Sobre la botonera solo oliver yo y tu tenemos la botonera avanzada. Los demas usuarios tienen botonera basica mas 2 botones mas que son "tablas" y "galerías" que por cierto ahorita mismo quitare el de galerías porque ya hay uno. No pongo botoneras avanzadas a los demas por el motivo de su mal uso. PD: La botonera la sacaste de inciclopedia. PD2:pasame el codigo de la plantilla NOMBREUSUARIO-- 02:48 30 may 2010 (UTC) .... Hola, oye la usuaria Dead-Set ya fue bloqueada anteriormente. Oliver0796 (discusión) 06:13 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola ay un usuario amigo mio que nescesita alguien bueno para las plantillas y le recomende tu ese amigo puede que sea el primer usuario (a parte de mi) en mi nueva wiki bueno lo puedes encontrar en Pokémon Wiki (la mia) su nombre es Tacomon [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:05 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Como estas¿? Hola, ya hacia tiempo que no hablabamos xd, oye si viste que edite tu pagina de usuario fue para quitarte la categoría administrador y ponerte la de reversor, y baje el nivel de protección de tu pagina de usuario, porque con la protección de solo administradores no ivas a poder editarla, espero haberte ayudado, y ahora que llega el verano ya echaremos un poco de desmadre jajaja. Un saludo Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:18 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro El desmadre lo primero jeje xd xd..... y si por eso la desprotegi para que pudieses editarla. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:19 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Desde luego, solo que estare un poco ocupado con la wikia que voy a crear a finales de este mes. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:30 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Pues te avisare cuando cree la wikia, pero es de las series mas conocidas en españa, y de hay a ti solo te van a interesar las tias buenísimas que aparecen hay jeje, y bueno si me quieres ayudar pues con la portada, o la botonera, cualquier cosa. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:41 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: si quieres te paso los links de las chicas que te dijo para que me entiendas jeje. Jajajajajajaja Que cabron (en el buen sentido) aqui te dejo a las tres mejores segun yo: Alex y Dante jodanse que les quite los links jajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:04 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Ala a disfrutar xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:52 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajajajajaja a que si, todas estan buenísimas, al principio no te queria enseñar las imagenes, porqeu tu eres capaz de venirte a españa para ver las series jajaja, las tres estan muy buenas, si me acuerdo de alguna otra te dejo el link. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:10 9 jun 2010 (UTC) jaja A las gringas no dice jeje, y no conozco esa serie. Por cierto lo que decias de Michelle Jenner es cierto, sobre todo porque en la serie es la persona que mas escenas de sexo tiene PD: ahora entiendes porque me gusta la serie eh! jajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:19 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja tu no eres el mas indicado para decirme eso, y bueno hablando en serio la serie en la que aparece Michelle jenner es mi favorita pero aparte de eso por la acción, y por como juntan drama y comedia, mal pensado jajaja. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:32 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Pense Que te lo habia dicho, tengo problemas con internet y estoy entrando atraves del Ares, pero tiene problemas con los scripts o como se digan y no me deja entrar a los IRC, hasta hace poco no podía ni editar aqui, ahora al menos lo solucione, pero la putada es que no me deja. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:40 9 jun 2010 (UTC) OK, haber si viene el tecnico pronto para poder entrar al IRC, por cierto viste que dante borro todas las boberias que pusiste en mi pagina de discusión, normal no tengo ningun problema, pero la tuya no la borro eso es que esta viendo los links que te puse arriba jajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:46 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Si va de niño bueno, pero ja no sabe poco el tio, jaja. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:55 9 jun 2010 (UTC) jajaja guardaste las imagenes, joer que cabron jajaja tu nada mas verlas despues de quedarte embobado unos segundos las guardaste, haber uqe haces con ellas eh xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:10 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Joer el tío, asi que yugioh, yugioh 2 jaja claro por eso te gusta tanto yugioh no jajajajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:33 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Yo me voy a dormir ya porque sino............ ::Que leperos guarros? jajaja soy niño bueno no me ensusien mi inocente mente-- 00:15 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Mira El artículo de Akira Toriyama le añadi una plantilla haber que te parece como quedo, o si debo quitarla. Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:56 13 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: A mi me gusto como quedo xd xd Haber mal pensado me gusto como quedo la plantilla, ya vi tu comentario en la discusión de Akira toriyama, tu estas mal xd vete al medico haber que te dice jajajajajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:18 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Jajaja no es para que lo lea él, ni sabe que existe las wikias ni lo sabra solo es para que todos los que entren aqui vean nuestros agradecimientos y si no quiero imaginarme el dinero que tendra.......... Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:31 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya sabia que era un sarcasmo, sino.......... y a mi me da igual como sea mientras alla creado la serie haber si se le ocurre alguna película o algo uqe quiero que salga algo nuevo de dragon ball no¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:41 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Hostia me habia olvidado, ya mañana intentare subir algunas.... Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:47 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Ves No me deja escribir, me reinicia el ordenador por no se que mierda, haber si me arreglan el ordenador............ Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:37 26 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola No, es una página especial y también plantilla global-- 05:46 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Opina En mi nuevo blog, lo cree porque por fin llegué a las 5000 ediciones, espero que participes eh! Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:11 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Zeratul100, soy administrador de aqui, que manera más chida de entrar a la wiki jajaja, tu eres el burocrata en la wiki de yugioh, verdad? esa es de mis series favoritas, pero no se en que contribuir, seamos compas sas? Responde cuando puedas Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:11 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje XD ok, te tengo 3 preguntas: *Tu carta favorita *Deck´s que tienes *Como se puede ser administrador hay Responde Cuando Puedas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:42 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Que chido Que chida esta la wiki tuya, yo veo que esta muy completa y no se que le faltaria, a ti no te gustan las cartas de la primera serie Yu-Gi-Oh!? Responde cuando puedas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:46 3 oct 2010 (UTC) 40.000!!!!! no inventes, yo no conosco esas cartas de 5D´s, me gustan las de la primera serie, como x ejemplo: El Mago Oscuro, etc. Ya no te gusta Dragon Ball? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 03:14 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, yo tengo más de 10 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y como 7 Magos diferentes, pero si he visto esas de 5D´s estan chidas, sobre todo el Dragón Plateado de un personaje principal Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 03:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Dr Slump Podrías ayudarme con la wiki Dr Slump????, no se como hacer plantillas. PD:No se si me conoces, soy un administrador de esta wiki, encantado de conocerte. --Ese de ahí (discusión) 11:32 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantillas de personaje, nada más.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 21:20 26 oct 2010 (UTC) No me va, y ya he puesta eso en la plantilla:!.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:20 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí es: la página de la plantilla, perdona por comerte los sesos las molestias.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:33 26 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me preguntaba si querias ser mi amigo?? El enano (discusión) 02:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) te gustaria un vegeta?? El enano (discusión) 18:11 24 dic 2010 (UTC)